


One Less Thing to Worry About

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Discovery, M/M, Power Imbalance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: "We have a problem of cataclysmic proportions."





	One Less Thing to Worry About

It was a careless mistake.

Hamilton had been so sure they were alone—that no one could follow him past the security line and into the private corridor where Washington was just catching a breath—a few minutes of solitude before the circus really began. Sure, there were reporters covering the convention. There were _always_ reporters when your boss was president incumbent of the whole damn country.

But the hall had been empty, and quiet, and they should've been alone.

Now, barely a day later, Hamilton held a newspaper in his hands that proved otherwise. The photo was grainy but unmistakable, capturing an intimate moment. Not a kiss—even under the illusion of secrecy Hamilton would not have been quite that stupid—but there was no innocent explanation for how close he and Washington stood. The way Hamilton was leaning up and in to murmur directly in Washington's ear, palm pressed flat to a broad chest. The proprietary hand Washington held curled at Alexander's hip.

The smile on Washington's face, soft and easy and crinkling the corners of his eyes.

No, there was no way to spin this into anything but disaster. Even tracking down and demanding dismissal of whatever creep reporter had snuck out of bounds… That would only make things worse.

Hamilton called Angelica's cell when he arrived at her office to find it empty. Fuck, not even five in the morning, of course she wasn't here yet.

She sounded sleepy but lucid when she answered on the second ring. "Alex, what the fuck?"

"We have a problem of cataclysmic proportions."

Angelica huffed an exasperated breath. "Don't exaggerate before the sun is even up."

"Just get here. _Now_." He hung up without a goodbye, far too rattled to bother with basic phone etiquette.

He went back to staring at the article with its inescapable photo. Just as damning as it'd been a moment ago. This was no gossip column tucked back in the variety section, either. It was front page, above the fold. Worse, it was the goddamn Washington Post, which meant everyone would take it seriously. A credible source, leaking a verifiable scandal. No one would doubt the president was fucking his deputy communications director when they saw this photo.

Hamilton drew a shaky breath and set the paper aside.

He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt words: Coverage, Exaggerate, Variety
> 
> I hang out **[over on Dreamwidth](https://dreamlittleyo.dreamwidth.org/)** if that is a place anyone still goes. In the rare instance I'm inspired to post things that aren't fic--or participate in wider fandom happenings--that's where you'll find me. :D


End file.
